The Last Guardian
by DuskDawnTwilight
Summary: "Help me take revenge Ed-" Then she was gone. Edward's mother had recently passed away, and Edward realizes that she had been keeping more secrets from him then he had ever expected. Would he be able to complete the mission he was born to complete? Or will he get caught in the raging mess of it all and disappear into the shadows forever?
1. Preface

Preface

"Don't cry Edward...be strong." She whispered hoarsely, stretching out her hand to wipe away the tears that were running down my cheeks. I grabbed both of her pale, weak hands and pressed them tightly to my chest. She was fighting to stay alive and say her last words and she didn't have much time left, she was slowly fading away...

"You..you can't leave me! Stay! I don't know what to...i..i, can't do it..." I choked on my tears, struggling to finish my sentence.

She was dying, but her glare was strong and demanding when she spoke to me,

"You can do it. I know you can! Wipe away those tears and man up! You must do everything you can, to save the world, your people need you..."

"How?" I sobbed,"How? I don't know what t-to do. I've already tried everything i could."My hands were shaking uncontrollably as i tried my very best not to lose control and scream. "Jasper, Emmett!" I roared,"Get in here!"

She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes."It's too late...there's nothing you can do...  
let me be...why not let me rest in peace?" Her voice was getting fainter and fainter,"You will make it, and i know it...i can see it."

I shook my head frantically,"I don't care! You can't leave! I'm not good enough, you saved our people once, and you could save them again! I can do nothing!" I nearly growled at her,"If you will leave, i won't let myself last long either, you can't leave me to this torture."

Esme's eyes snapped open when she heard my words,"Don't you dare say that again! Do you want me to rest in peace or do you want me to get damned to hell and worry forever?" She was enraged, choking and coughing on her blood.  
I watched in horror and agony, watching her die, knowing that i couldn't do a thing. Not a thing. I cried and rocked her gentley in my arms,telling her i was sorry, and not good enough, over and over again, while she gasped violently, struggling to breathe. My mother, the strongest and bravest person i've ever met, was dying in my arms.  
Suddenly, she went limp, her eyes closed and she fell silent. My eyes widened in panic. I shook her frantically,"No you can't! I don't...Alice, get a doctor, now!" I screamed. I shook Esme, begging her to stay with me, crying harder and harder. I heard Alice and Rosalie yell orders to servants, nurses and doctors. shouts and pounding footsteps could be heard everywhere. "The doctor will arrive in 3 minutes." Rose called, her voice strained and terrified.  
"Could you tell him to hurry up, there's no time!" I roared.  
Alice came bursting into the room,"Esme! Edward, what's wrong with her? Esme!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she rushed by her side. Nurses and healers filed in, carrying emergency medical equipment and arranging them around the bed. Alice sat beside her and took took her hands, holding them tightly. "Don't worry Esme, it'll be over soon...you.. you'll be f-fine." She choked out.  
"Nothing's going to happen to her." I hissed. But tears were pouring down my face. I was stupid, so stupid. What kind of son was i, who couldn't even save his own mother?  
I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.  
Through all of the chaos and noise, i could still Esme's small, weak, voice. A voice i would recognize anywhere, at anytime.  
"It's no use, there's nothing you can do...you can't protect me from everything..."  
Her voice was soft and hoarse.  
"No, NO!" I roared, shaking her violently. I had forgotten her fragileness.  
"YOU WILL BE FINE, DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
She flinched at my roughness, but she still managed a small smile.  
"Sorry, Edward, i can't help you anymore..." Her face was a mask of ancient sadness, but there was a new edge to her voice, happiness.  
Furious, I gasped and choked on my tears, not be able to say anything, it hurt so much to watch her die, i wasn't going to let it happen. Yet she was making it so difficult for me.

"Promise one thing...don't d-do an-anything strupid or reckless, promise, for me."  
I shook my head, refusing to accept the idea of loosing her.  
Using all of her strength, she rasped her last words.  
"Help me take revenge...Ed-" Then she was gone.  
My whole body froze, I could feel all of the blood draining from my face. My insides felt empty, completely empty. My mother was gone.  
"Esme," I whispered, still frozen. "ESME!" I screamed again.  
I howled like wolf, holding her lifeless body in my arms. But i was no longer be able to cry, i had no tears left. I felt like there was no meaning for me to stay alive anymore.

Alice and Rosalie rushed in and fell on to their knees when they saw what just happened, crying wailing, and screaming her name, a huge lake of water formed on the floorboards, and their clothes were drenched with tears. A few more tears escaped from my eyes. I looked into those eyes-for the last time, and gentley pushed down both of her eyelids.  
"Don't worry," I whispered, "I will take revenge."  
That was the least i could do for her.


	2. BOOK ONE-Edward-Kiss me Kill me

Edward  
Esme, ever since you left me, everything had become a complete mess, especially me. Without you, everyday single day of my life was like my personal hell. Every second of my life, i would wish that had i never existed, that i could just disappear and escape from my pain forever, but i know that i couldn't do that. My people needed me, and needed me to guide them through the moments of confusion and darkness. I couldn't let them die just because of the stupid mistake i made, could i? I couldn't do much to help them, but i will do my best, i will do everything i can, to make up for the mistakes i have already made. Esme, why did you leave when you knew that i was weak and unpowerful and couldn't do anything without you? Why did you leave when you knew that i wasn't able to handle everything on my own? Esme, i need you so much, but that wouldn't change anything, would it?

I stopped writing, and buried my face in my hands; it hurt too much to think of her. Tears formed in my eyes and trickled down my cheeks, plopping silently onto the piece of paper i was writing on. "Sorry Edward, but you have to accept what it is, she is already gone, what can you do about it?" Emmett said softly, rubbing circles on my back. I sniifed and wiped away some tears, i wanted to be alone for a while, Emmett needed rest anyway, he hadn't slept for 3 days. "Can you give me a moment to be alone?" I asked hoarsely, pointing at the door,"You should, uh..get some rest. Don't worry about me, i just..." I didn't bother to finish my sentence. He nodded sadly, and ruffled up my hair,"Okay, just ring the bell if you need anything, okay?" I closed my eyes and nodded. I heard him quietly leave the room and close the door behind him. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes. Everyone was trying to comfort me and help me feel better, they all needed a rest. My pain seemed to be affecting everyone, and they didn't deserve it. Emmett was right, i should just accept what happened and just move on, and try to be happier. At least i should pretend to look happier. Alice reacted even worse than me, her behavior was worrying me. She didn't eat or drink much, she stayed in bed all day, and she doesn't speak to anyone. What happened to loving, cheerful, bubbly Alice who loved shopping? The Alice who i loved? Everyone was mourning over Esme's death, happiness had faltered from the house and it didn't look like it would return soon. Emmett didn't joke around that much anymore, Jasper, had gotten even quieter than usual and Rosalie who also loved shopping and dressing up, wore the same t-shirt and jeans for a whole week. I couldn't say i disagree with them. I sighed, everything was a mess. Eleazer told me that our enemies were creating newborn zombie armies and were starting to attack nearby towns to spread the zombie virus, he was worried that this time's attack would be a lot worse than the attack in the 18th century. I knew that i have to make a move and do something about it very soon. But i wasn't ready, i wasn't ready to be king...to fight in a battle...i needed more time. Yes time, that was what i needed. I got up from my chair and walked across the room towards the door. I felt the need to run away and escape from everything...all of the pain and trouble...so i went outside.

Author notes

Sorry it's so short. I ran out of time. I have so many homework everyday, and i don't really have much time for updates...but i will write chapter 2 son...i hope. Apologies again.


	3. BOOK ONE-Edward-The Family I Once Knew

The family I Once Knew

Edward

I ran...not knowing where i was going and when i was going back. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered now, i just wanted Esme back. But i knew that wasn't happening, she isn't coming back, _ever._

The wind screamed in my ears and slapped my face...yes that was how fast i was going, it felt so good to be free...to escape...from everything. Relief washed over me as the i ran, further and further away from the Culen mansion. The heavy weight on my shoulders disappeared. And for the first time, i smiled.

I was sprinting in the forest now, surrounded by trees, that ripped and teared my clothes, but i didn't care. I circled the trees three times, and headed towards a clearing, that looked so familiar. Then all kinds of memories flooded back to me, i realized where i was going; the meadow me and my family used to go to when vampires and werewolves didn't exist, when i knew what happiness was. A pain that i tried so hard to avoid, returned to my chest. It was too much...to think of the family i once had, and once knew. And Esme, especially Esme...just thinking of her name caused me unbearable pain and made it hard for me to breathe. I slowed my pace and walked towards the trees, under the shade. I allowed myslef to collapse into the sweet-smelling grass, and breathed in deeply. The smell never failed to calm me, but it didn't ease the pain.

What happened to the big, wonderful family i once had? What happened to all the happiness and laughter? Why did this have to happen to my family? Why mine? Tears stung in my eyes, as i jumped up and yelled,"Why me, why? Esme, tell me!" My voice boomed across the meadow, making the trees shake. I ripped a tree of it's roots and hurled it to the other side of the meadow, it crashed against a boulder and broke into a million pieces.

I sank back onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why? W-why m-me..." I choked, closing my eyes, and bracing my arms over my chest.

"Edward?" A tiny voice said. My eyes snapped open, and i froze, turning around slowly, knowing it was Alice. And there she was, her eyes wide with terror, and she half hiding behind a boulder, as if she was frightened of me. She _was_ frightened of me. I frightened poor, sweet Alice.

"How long have you been watching?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Long enough."

I held out my arms for her. "Come here baby, come here!" I murmured. I was dirty, and my face was wet from tears, but she didn't care. She threw herself across the meadow, slammed into my arms, and cried, burying her little face in my hair, while i cried with her, rocking her gentley in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Alice, i'm so sorry." I chanted, over and over again.

"Edward, i miss her so much." She whispered, clutching my shirt while i stroked her face, my touch soft and gentle, as i wiped away her tears.

My heart constricted at her words, i knew who she meant.

"I know baby, me too, i miss her very, very much...more than i can say." My voice broke twice, and i was afraid i might start crying again.

Then we were silent, i don't know how long we stayed silent...probably minutes, probably hours...

Alice sniffled, and pulled away, gazing at me with her over-shiney eyes, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can we...go home?"

"Of course we can baby." I answered, wiping away some tears. I started to get up, and i was surprised when Alice yanked me back down.

"No, i want to go back to daddy."

"Daddy? In Forks?"

She nodded, smiling a little,"Yes, i miss him... a lot."

"Okay," I smiled too, ruffling up her hair,"I will talk to Emmett and the others about it, okay?"

But she shook her head,"No, i just want it to be us two..."

And i agreed, how can i disagree with anything she says?

"Edward, i know this is hard for you, and that you are not ready, but your people need you, you can't just leave." Jasper said gentley, putting a hand on my shoulder. He was trying his best not to anger me. I wriggled away from his hand.

"You can't always tell me what to do! What's your problem? It'll only be for a week or two, I need a rest...from this chaos, i need to relax too!"

"No, that's not what i was trying to-"

I cut him off,"I am going back to Carlilse, and that's a finale," I could hear my voice suddenly turn very soft.,"I haven't seen him for a while, this might be the last time i see him." I said sadly.

"It's not like i don't want you to go...it's just that you can't go right now! It's will be too much of a risk, for your people!"

"Please, Jasper...it won't be for long...i'm really not ready, give me some time, to think about it! I don't know what to do! Please, let me go..." I pleaded him.

He didn't answer, and simply closed his eyes, as if he wanted to disappear too.

I took his silence as an advantage to escape. I could feel Jasper snap back to reality,"Edward! Edward!" He shouted after me. But he didn't try to chase me. I felt really bad for doing that to him, but some people just don't know what 'i need more time' means.

"I'm sorry! I just need time! I'll be back soon, i promise!" I yelled behind my shoulder, i knew he could hear me.

I parked my car in my father's driveway, and we were greeted by his warm, welcoming smile.

A small smile played around on my lips, as i watched Alice rush into Carlilse's arms...

I was home, at last...

End of Book One.

Author's Notes

So what do you think? Book two will be in Bella's point of view.


End file.
